


'S Wonderful

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [11]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: Gene loses a bet. If we can call it losing.





	'S Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Done on the fly. Not my best.

“I didn’t expect a full moon.” Dean hurriedly closed the dressing room door behind him.

The body in front of him vibrated with laughter making Dean laugh in return as he took in the sight before him. The talented, legendary Gene Kelly was ass up in his dressing room and Dean was pretty sure he was one lucky fella.

"S' wonderful, though, "Dean ran his hand along the perfect curve of back, body language in no hurry despite the lust thrumming through him, “what brings you here?”

“Lost a bet.”

“Lost?" Dean gave a disbelieving grin, “ _Sure._ ”

“‘Lost’, ‘rigged’ who’s keeping count?”

“Frank must have been so put out when he won.”

“ _Devastated._ ”

Dean put his hand under Gene’s chin.

“How long do I have you?”

“As long as you want.”

Dean gave a low whistle as he traced the other man’s lip with his thumb.

“I need to get back in an hour.”

“Then you better hurry.” Gene gave the thumb a shy lick.

Dean chuckled and stole a kiss before unbuckling his pants.

“If I had more time I’d romance ya-”

“Yeah, yeah, you can make it up to me later.” Gene scoffed with that crooked smile as the other man revealed himself; hard and deliciously curved. Gene wrapped his fist around it and gave it a long lick up the side. Never taking his eyes off him.

Dean took Gene’s head in his hand and guided his hips to align with his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the tip and didn’t go any further.

“Come on, darlin’, put it in your mouth.”

Gene finally took him into his mouth and Dean groaned at the intense heat. It was almost over too soon when he felt him take him into his throat.

“Christ where’d you learn that?”

Gene only gave him the cheekiest look with those expressive eyes.

“Those eyes’ll be the fuckin death of me.”

He just giggled around his cock. Dean ran a hand through Gene’s hair, pushing his head back.

“Hold it, Gene.”

“Hmm?”

He felt the question vibrate through his cock.

“I wanna, I gotta-”

Gene pulled off with a pop.

“I’m already ready. Frank’s idea.” Gene’s face turned shy and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that Gene could have a dick in his mouth and still be so bashful. Dean patted his shoulder to urge him to turn around and pushed a finger inside.

“When I say I’m ready I mean I’m ready.”

Dean eyebrows lifted.

“Well then,” he guided himself in and sure enough Gene was obviously loose enough to accept him but, still wonderfully tight. The other man's gasp was music to his ears. Dean checked his watch.

“You better hang on.”

He started a ruthless pace that made Gene put out staccato grunts. He grasped the settee material and hid his face in the pillow but, his hips eagerly pushed back to meet every thrust.

Dean leaned back to survey the image knowing good and well he didn’t have the time but, he couldn’t help it. To see himself disappear and reappear into that solid behind was art. The backs of Gene’s thighs were already red with the impact of their coupling.

“You know, I’m almost disappointed,” Gene struggled to say. “I really wanted it in my mouth. On my tongue. Maybe on my face but I can’t complain.”

Thought of painting that handsome face sent him over the edge. He filled him up, giving a few more thrusts just to tease it deeper into him, to mark him. Gene simply groaned and reached back to pull him impossibly closer.

“Turn over, darlin’.”

He did as he was told, grasping the settee arm above his head as Dean stroked him to completion. He made a mess of himself and Dean's hand.

“I can't believe we just did that.” Gene’s arms were over his eyes, he looked like an obscene Adonis lying prone one leg up and cum drying on his stomach.

Dean pulled his arms away to plant a kiss on those swollen lips.

“Somewhere out there Jer is calling you an amateur.”

“Jer isn’t even human, leave me alone.”

Dean went to the washroom and came back with a wet cloth. Gene tried to take it away but, the other man wouldn’t hear of it, Dean cleaned him up despite his feeble protests before putting it in a hamper.”

“You gotta be anywhere?”

“No.”

“Stay after. I'll take you to dinner and give ya some of that romance I was talkin' about.”

“Aren't we doing this out of order?” Gene gave an amused eyebrow raise as Dean passed him a robe.

“We can always fuck after dinner; that should fix it.”

“Oh, absolutely, I have a reputation to uphold.”

**Author's Note:**

> I anyone wants to provide beta reading feel free.


End file.
